Drifter Drabbles
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Everyone has everyday stories. This is a couple of the stories from the cast of Wild ARMS 3.
1. Who's that!

**Author's note: I Do not own Wild Arms 3. I really would like to thank people for actually reading this, this is something to get that darned writer's block out. I give credit to that person who did the Tokyo Mew Mew drabbles for this idea.**

Virginia headed to the cemetery that was about a few minutes walk from her house. She looked up to the sky, remembering the time she spent with her old team. She laughed, remembering the fateful encounter that brought them together. She sighed, her friends where in their hometowns,Clive was at Humphrey's Peak, Gallows was at The Baskar Colony, and....who knows where Jet was. Virginia headed to her mother and father's graves.

"Daddy,I'm sorry I had to pull the trigger on you." She whispered. She began to cry softly,remembering how awful it was to shoot her father with her ARMs.

"Yo Virginia, you still crying about that?"

In a flash, Virginia pulled out her two ARMs and pointed the at the speaker.

"Hey! What's that for?! You wouldn't dare shoot your half-brother,would ya?"

Virginia laughed and put her ARMs back, knowing it was her turn to look after Jet. Every year,the team members switched turns with Jet. Jet Enduro was a test experiment (partly made by Virginia's father) created to see if The Council of Seven could reconstruct for the half-brother thing, Jet was kidding, Virginia's father took care of Jet for a while, so he was like a father to Jet.

"Jeez, you're late. I was wondering if some weirdo in Humphrey's Peak kidnapped you." Virginia laughed.

"Nah, everyone's a little _too_ nice. It gets boring there."

"Well,no wonder, you are a treasure hunter."

Jet looked taken back, he was a treasure hunter before he teamed up with Virginia, even if he was 15. Virginia laughed again, remembering he had quit treasure hunting for a while.

"C'mon Jet, let's go fix that cut. Looks like the Gobs got to you."

"Hmph, fine."

Virgina punched Jet's shoulder softly, he could be a hot-headed person, but to her, he was like a little brother.

**Did you like it? Oh, whoops I gotta hit the hay, depending on the reviews i get, i may make another drabble out of boredom. Well, c-ya!**

**(I don't care, make the reviews, mean,make them nice, I don't give a crap.)**


	2. Look! There's a Tiny Flower!

**Okay, so...um.... here's another is about Maya and her team.**

**I do not own Wild Arms 3.**

**I don't know why I imagine Shady's voice to be like Meowth's in Pokemon.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A Tiny Flower! Look! There's another!**

"Sis, when're we going to stop, my feet can't take much more of this!" Alfred Schroedinger complained.

"Milady, we should take a rest. We've run out of water." Todd Dukakis added

"My stomah's growlin'. It's around 5:00pm." Shady weakly stated.

"Will you all quit your worrin'?! On the map it says Little Twister is about an hour from here!" Maya Schroedinger shouted at her tired,thirsty, and fanished teammtes.

"Yes,ma'am." Her teammates replied.

A few minutes later....

"Where are we?" Maya said as she reached the top of a steep hill.

"Whoa! Sis, come take a look at this!" Alfred pointed to a small patch of grass with one Tiny Flower.

"Alfred, there's tons of 'em over there!"

"I don't care as long as we get something to eat." Shady said, panting for his breath.

"Milady, there's something you need to know..."

"Shush for now Todd, look at that! Rows and rows of Tiny Flowers!"

"No, you don't get it-"

"Hush up,Todd. I want to see this beauty for myself so I can know it's real!"

"Milady, just take a sip of water and you'll know what I mean."

"Fine." Maya grumbled

Maya took a sip of water and blinked, what _was _rows and rows of beautiful flowers, was now sand dunes.

"Oh."


	3. Why you should never steal

**To understand something a bit more, you may want to read the first drabble I made. It'll explain a lot.**

**Ok, here's another drabble. I'm making more even though nobody reads them (Actually, one person in the UK read one!).**

**I get bored easily so, I write in my boredom.**

**Note:**

**This is why you should NEVER 'Borrow' *cough*steal*cough* anybody's stuff.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Virginia!"**(Wow I start a lot of my stories with Virginia.)**Uncle Telsa called.

Virginia rushed down the stairs,"Yes?"

"Come here, I need to tell you something."

Virginia headed to the noticed her uncle holding a small velvet box._I wonder what's in there._ She wondered.

"Virginia,I have something important to tell you. Remember this box?" Her uncle showed her the box.

Virginia scanned her memory,"Isn't that a box Mom used to have?"

"Yes, it is. Do you know what's inside?"

Virginia shook her head. Her uncle took out a shiny silver locket.

"This is a locket that belonged to your mother. She bade me to give it to you on your 18th birthday."

"But I'm already 18."

"I know, I forgot about it until if you would take to the porch, you can wear it for Armengard's birthday tonight."

"Okay."

**Outside ****o****f ****Virginia's ****house**

Jet put his face in his hands. He had been listening to Gallows ramble on and on about something for the past hour.

_Shut the heck up already Gallows._ Jet thought. _If only Clive hadn't gone to Humphrey's Peak I could've endured this week with the Baskar chatter box._

"You know what pipsqueak? We need something to do. Let's see if we can convince Alto to play fetch or something."(Alto is the name I made up for the dog in Virginia's front yard)Gallows started to walk to Alto.

"Hey, wake up Alto." Jet nudged him with his foot.

Alto snored.

"Hey try this." Gallows waved a stick under Alto's nose.

Still no response.

"Oh c'mon! Wake up." Jet jabbed him with a stick.

"Woof!" Alto had jumped on Jet.

"GWAH! Gallows, get this mutt off of me!" Jet shouted,trying to push the large husky off of him.

Gallows didn't hear him, he was laughing.

"Come here boy!" A delicate voice said.

Jet wiped off the slobber from his face,"Thanks Amengard,I'd've been dog meat if it weren't for you." Jet kicked the back of Gallows's knees.

"Ah! What was that for?!" Gallows pointed an accusing finger at Jet.

Jet shrugged,"You have three fingers pointing back at you. Who's to blame?" (Gallows glowered)

"Y-you're welcome,Jet." Amengard said suddenly, her crimson face looking down,"Um....d-do you want to come to my birthday party tonight? You can come too,Gallows, if you'd like."

Jet considered it for a moment,"I'll come."

Amengard's face turned even redder.

"Hey look at what I found!" Gallows waved a velvet box in the air.

"What is it?" Jet asked, shaking the box.

"I dunno.I found it on the porch and-" Alto had grabbed it out of Gallows's hand.

"Now we can play fetch." Gallows finished.

After a few minutes later...

"Uncle Telsa? I can't find Mom's-" Virginia's attention snapped to Jet and Gallows chasing Alto. She looked closely.

Alto had a velvet box in his mouth.

"GALLOWS! JET! YOU IDIOTS!" Virginia shouted.

Gallows and Jet stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't stand there! Grab Alto! He has my Mom's necklace!"

To Virginia's neighbors it looked like a friendly game of fetch. (to Virginia, it was a game of Catch-Alto-you-idiots-before-I-kill-you.)

Alto disappeared behind a headstone in the cemetery.

Virginia slapped the back of Gallows's and Jet's heads,"You dolts! Find Alto!"

Gallows turned to Jet,"Hey Jet, grab a stick and jab every thing that a dog could hide in."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Virginia had looked every where she could before she heard,"AH! Gallows!You friggin' set me up!"

Alto had jumped on Jet again.

At Amengard's birthday.....

Amengard turned to Virginia(who has her mother's necklace now),"Hey Virginia, where's Jet and Gallows?"

Virginia smirked,"Oh, they're doing some _errands_."

In truth, they were busy doing odd jobs around Boot Hill.

"'Oh! look what I found!'" Jet muttered, while he cleaned out a horse's stall.

"Oh shut up." Gallows said from the horse's stall across from Jet's.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I think that was a fitting end to the robbers. Do you? Anyway, I got to go,see-ya!**

**Jet: Hey, Tailia, come here I gotta tell you something.**

**Me:Uh-o.**

**Jet:No,come here I'm not gonna hurt you.**

**Me:AAH! *runs to Amengard's party***

**Jet:Gosh dang it! Come here!*runs after Tailia***


	4. Boredom Chatroom

***Yawn* Ok, I'm pretty bored right now, so I'm gonna end up finishing the Valentine's day story tonight and right now it's.....10:19pm.**

**It's a Saturday and I'm gonna stay up as freakin' long as I ..um...Instead of a normal story, I'm gonna make a really dumb chatroom for the characters of WA3. Yes,I'm that bored. So forget about my terrible spelling and grammar. I'm not in the mood right now, I'm in that monthly phase for girls...so....yeah, ignore my rudeness.I know there's no computers, but I friggin' don't care!**

**Ok here's drabble number four, And I do not own WA3,gosh darn it!**

**Oh, yeah, our heroes are in their hometowns. But Jet is at Clive's house,okay?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Drifter_Desert_Rose (DDR is Virginia) logged in.**

**DDR:Hello? Is anyone on yet?**

**Baskar_Priest (figure out who it is) logged in.**

**DDR: That answers my question.**

**BP:A hello to you two.**

**DDR:It's 'too' not 'two'.**

**BP: Big whoop. SO,who're you?**

**DDR:....READ (for once in your life) my pen name.**

**BP:OH! Hiya Maya.**

**DDR:Gallows, I will kill you. Two more guesses.**

**BP:Jet? No wait...never mind.**

**DDR:*gritts teeth* No,one more guess.**

**BP: You aren't Melody, are you?**

**DDR:NO,YOU DOLT! IT'S ME! VIRGINIA! V-I-R-G-I-N-I-A!**

**BP: Okay,okay,sheesh. Calm down Ginny.**

**DDR: When did 'Ginny' become my nickname?**

**BP:Whoops....**

**Wanted_Sniper logged in.**

**DDR:Hello Clive. Can you tell me when 'Ginny' became my nickname?**

**WS:Um....**

**BP:*Glares at Clive***

**DDR:*Glares at Gallows and Clive***

**WS: Perhaps,I should tell-**

**?:Get off the computer Clive! I wanna say somethin' to Ginn-ahem-Viginia.**

**WS Logged off.**

**Filgaia Sample logged in.**

**FS: It's simple,Ginny. Ever since we met up, we've been calling you that. Behind your people on Fanfiction call you that.**

**DDR: Jet,Gallows,(Jet tell Clive for me)Clive,I WILL PERSONALLY KILL Y'ALL. You guys know how much I hate , the nickname, second, the necklace, what has Filgaia come to?!**

**BP:Hey,uh,Ginny, calm down and-**

**Baskar_Priest has been disconnected.**

**FS:W-what did you do to him?**

**DDR:I didn't do anything to him, I ,I wish I did.**

**Wanter_Sniper logged in**

**WS:Hello, I'm back, Kaitlyn let me use her computer.**

**DDR:Kaitlyn has a computer?**

**WS: I swear, I did not buy it, she bought it with her allowance.**

**FS:ANYWAY, what happened to Gallows?**

**WS: ?**

**DDR:He got disconnected,Clive. Read the drabble, no duh.**

**WS: No wonder you're not acting like yourself.**

**DDR: The author is paranoid right now.**

**ME:I HEARD THAT VIRGINIA!**

**DDR: Oh, shiz.**

**WS:When does the author get involved with the story?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Get with the program,Clive. I can do whatever I want.I could kill you all right now if I felt like it.**

**'s gonna make life harder for us.**

**Me: That's right, and I'm deciding to get Gallows back in here. Then I can make your lives miserable.**

**FS,DDR & WS: Double shiz.**

**Baskar_Priest:It's good to be back.**

**Me:Good. Now,Jet, slap yourself.**

**FS:There's no way I'm gonna-*slaps himself* I hate you.**

**Me:MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now, Clive.**

**WS:*Gulp***

**Me: Go ride Lombardia until you crash into Bala Quo Naga.**

**WS:I won't hurt Lombardia for your childish antics! I-*rides Lombardia until Bala Quo Naga found him and almost killed him. Lugs back to computer* I also hate you.**

**Me:Mwahaha!**

**DDR:Stop this! You're just hurting everyone! I won't let you!*Pulls out ARMs and tries to fire them at me.***

**Me:Your ARMs don't work! You know what?**

**The Maxwell team:*Whimpers* What?**

**Me:I'm bored with this story. I'll end it here.**

**The Maxwell team:*Sighs with relief.***

**THE END**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm evil I know. but someone i do not know has logged on to pictochat and I am chatting. So bye for now!**

**(Whoops, it's a neighbor. But who stays up at eleven with pictochat?)**


	5. Why Jet never plays board games

**Whoo! Finally! Did it happen to anyone else? I mean.... I'm really jumbled up.**

**Ok, let's unscramble this, Could anyone else log on to here? Whenever I tried it said there was a glitch. So I couldn't log in. Did this happen to anyone else?**

**Ok, enough of this bullcrap. This is another drabble. What would happen if Jet played Monopoly? Do you wanna know? Then read on!(oh yeah, hopefully the first conversation will clear things up that weren't clear in the latest drabble i've written.) Yay! I'm almost finished with WA3! But I have to finish Nega Filgaia,AND Beatrice. But my friggin' game freezes!Oh well, I can always take it to Play n' Trade to fix it, right? And! I have writer's block, so this probably won't be very good. **

**P.S. I am doing the spongebob version!**

**Disclaimer:How many times must I say it? I do not own Wild Arms 3 nor any board or card games mentioned.**

**Happy now?**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

" You do know you don't hafta take me to Southfarm, Ginny." Jet rolled his eyes, knowing the reply that Virginia would give.

"I know, Jet. And- wait! What did you call me?" Virginia stopped her white mare.

"Ginny. Why? Is that a problem?" Jet looked (glared) at "Ginny."

"Jet! You know I hate nicknames! I know you hate it when Gallows calls you "sulky punk!" First my mother's necklace, and now this nickname? What has Filgaia come to?"

"Whoa, just cool down. It's just a nickname." Jet continued on his horse.

Virginia muttered, "Sulky punk."

Jet rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

**(Why is Jet going to SouthFarm Station? Well, it's Clive's turn to look after the "sulky punk".) **As Jet boarded the train he rolled his eyes at Virginia's failing attempt to drag Jet's horse back to Boot Hill.

**A quick nap and three hours later.....**

Jet stared at the many rows of flowers. He didn't expect Filgaia to heal so quickly.

"Uncle Jet! Uncle Jet!" Came a squeaky girl's voice.

Jet kneeled down to the small blonde-haired girl running to him.

"Hi Kaitlyn. Do you know where Cli- err...your daddy is?" asked a monotoned Jet.

"Yup! He's fighting a scary monster!" Kaitlyn said, somewhat cheerfully,

"What?!"

"Just kidding. He's over there. Jet, did you bring the winnings?"

"Aw crap. Yeah, here they are." He handed over a bunch of ribbons from the Baskar Colony and Boot Hill. (_ I hope we don't play Uno again._ Jet thought, knowing how good Kaitlyn was at games)

"Whoo! Thank you, Uncle Jet!" Kaitlyn squealed, snatching the ribbons from Jet's hand.(she knocked Jet over.)

"Hello, Jet." Clive offered a hand to help Jet up.

"Hey, Clive." Jet pulled on Clive's hand.

"Daddy, can we ride on the horsie now?"

Clive patted Kaitlyn's head, "Ok, we can go ride the horse now."

As they headed out of the station Jet pulled out a Call Whistle. He blew it.

**Back at somewhere around Boot Hill and SouthFarm....**

"C'mon Thistle! You're as stubbon as Jet!" Virginia tugged on Thistle(Jet's horse)'s rein.

A sound,much like a whistle came out of no where. (Virginia didn't notice.)

Thistle suddenly turned toward the sound and leaped out of Virginia's grasp.

"Gah!" She fell face first into a patch of tiny flowers. Sugar(Virginia's horse) nudged Virginia's head with her nose.

"Don't pester me,Sugar. I've had a long day." She said, her voice muffled with the grass.

**Back with Jet and Clive....**

Jet (almost) smiled, knowing Virginia was still trying to pull Thistle back To Boot Hill when he blew the whistle.

"Should we go now?" Clive asked.

"Sure."

**At Clive's house....**

"Mommy! We're home! And we brought Uncle Jet, too!" Kaitlyn called

Catherine came into the living room, wiping her hand with a dish towel,"Welcome home. Hello Jet! How was your trip?"

"It was alright." Subtracting the bruises on the bumpy train, the little 4-year-old who came into his cabin many times on accident(who pulled his hair and called him,"Grandpa"), and the train conductor who tried flirting with him, every thing went pretty smoothly.

Kaitlyn tugged on Jet's poncho, "Uncle Jet, do you want to play Monopoly?"

"Um..." Jet weighed the factors out,_ If I lose, I'll owe her more ribbons, If I play, I'll lose, Unless....Clive plays._"Okay, Kaitlyn."

"Yay! Daddy, do you wanna play?" Kaitlyn shook the box.

"Sure, why not?"

"Mommy? Do you wanna play?"

"I"m busy making dinner, I'll play later, okay?" Catherine headed back into the kitchen.

"Okay!"

So as Kaitlyn set up the game board Jet thought of his ways to win. _Buy the first property you land on, otherwise, you're dead,Jet. You hear me? Dead. You'll owe Kaitlyn ribbons from here all the way to floor 100 of the Abyss. Or maybe more... Just stick to your-_

"Uncle Jet!"

"Huh?" Jet snapped back to reality.

"Let's play!" Kaitlyn clapped her hands excitedly.

Jet went first. The chum bucket. _CRAP! This is only a 60 __**(let's say 60 is $6, ok?) **__gella rent! Shoot!_

_Crap.... Wait....Should I buy it?_

"Uncle Jet, do you wanna buy it?"

Jet blurted out,"Yes." He nearly slapped himself for doing that,_Stupid! Stupid! stupid! Oh well, at least I have one property._

After a very long fifteen minutes This is how the "winners" went.

(outwitted Clive)

2. Clive(sold his most expensive property to Kaitlyn,had no other choice)

3. Jet ( Kaitlyn owned all the properties.)

"Kaitlyn what do you want?" Jet muttered.

Kaitlyn pointed to her cheek,"Guess what?"

"Aw crap."

Jet swiftly stooped, kissed Kaitlyn's cheek and walked swiftly into the kitchen.

Clive raised an eyebrow at his daughter,"Do you like Jet,Kaitlyn?"

"Nope!" She replied happily, "I like messing with him!"

Clive ran a hand through his unruly hair, "Never too young to start, I guess."


End file.
